The Game of Love
by Nekamille
Summary: 'I will not play games in the middle of History class, and most importantly I will NOT play games with you.'Afraid to lose Summers' Spike asked her wittingly. What started as a dare evolves into a game but games among ennemies never end well, do they?
1. The game of colonization

**TITLE: The game of love**

**SUMMARY: 'Afraid to lose Summers?' Spike asked her wittingly. What started as a dare evolves into a game but games among enemies never end well, do they? **

**Hello everybody :D**

**So this is my first Spuffy fanfic. After reading hundreds of them, I decided to write one of my own. So I am actually a newbie Buffy fan since I only started the series a few weeks back. And after watching it, I became completely smitten with Spike's character and I just love the Spike and Buffy relationship.**

**Anyways this is a High school fanfic so everybody is human. It basically starts with Buffy and Spike hating each other but somehow starting out a game of dares. For now this story is rated T (since it's only the first chapter). You'll find also all the other characters we so love very much.**

**I hope you'll like it ****Reviews are very much appreciated and always make me smile.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1 – The game of colonization **

Buffy did not hate many things in life but one of the things she truly despised was Monday mornings. She always found herself tired from going to bed way to late the night before and the remaining headache of her usual hangovers after her Saturday nights spent at the Bronze did not help her state of exhaustion. That Monday morning when her alarm stroke 7:00, she found herself cursing, head in her pillow.

Then there was the life shattering question which left her pondering for about fifteen minutes every single morning: what I am going to wear today? That day, Buffy threw on a baby blue mini-skirt, albeit still appropriate length wise for school and completed her attire with a white blouse and a black leather jacket. Although it was California, Octobers tended to get chilly in Sunnydale.

She gave a quick glance at the alarm on her desk. Shoot! It was 7:45 already! She ran down the stairs to the kitchen where her mom and her little sister where having a heated conversation, apparently pertaining to cereal brands.

'No Mom, albeit it says its 'healthy', cornflakes don't taste like anything and I feel like a rabbit every time I eat it with the way it makes a 'crunch' sound in your mouth. Cheerios on the other hand are real tasty cereals. Plus they are cool and round.'

'Oh please darling, these are not cereals they are chemicals. I mean cereals are not supposed to be blue or pink for that matter.' Joyce then noticed Buffy's presence. 'Oh hello darling. Want some breakfast? You should hurry though, it's already 7:45.'

'Yeah want some REAL breakfast? Here have Cheerios.' Dawn said shooting a witty grin at her mother who just rolled her eyes, albeit amused by her youngest daughter.

'Thanks I'll just grab a cereal bar. I have History in first period; really don't want to miss it.'

'Really don't want miss it? Or really don't want to miss a minute with Mr. Wesley Whyndam-Pryce?'

Buffy blushed to her sister's teasing remark.

'Oh please I- I am so not... I mean he's…'

'Oh please Buffy the entire female school population is totally in love with him. Plus mumbling? Not the most convincing argument.' Dawn raised an eyebrow.

'Oh is he the gorgeous British one who spoke at the conference?'

Dawn nodded. 'Oh then I totally understand you darling. The man is gorgeous with his deep piercing eyes and his voice just made me...'

'Okay Mom, too much information to process so early on a Monday morning! Anyways must go. Have a nice day!' She gave a mother a quick kiss on the cheek and she was out the door. Joyce smiled at the sound of the front door closing.

'Dawn you should really hurry too. Finish off your bowl of chemicals and I'll drop you off.'

'Well at least I don't eat something that is given to farm animals.' Joyce gave her daughter a playful slap on the shoulder letting out a giggle at the same time.

[...]

Buffy cursed silently her locker as once again he decided that the good way for her to start the day was to not open and be bookless for her classes of the day. In a wave of anger she gave it a violent pull, managing to break the lock in the process. '_Now that's just perfect_' she thought.

However her day turned brighter as her attention was caught by a particular person. She bit her bottom lip and leaned her back against her now broken locker. She sighed at how perfect the professor was; carrying his books with his perfect muscular arms. Mr. Wesley was talking to Mr. Giles, another professor who taught biology. He ran one of his hands in his black hair while letting out a chuckle. Oh his smooth perfect hair, how she wished she could run her hand in his hair.

She was suddenly pulled out of her daydream by a voice next to her.

'Oh if looks could ravish, I believe our History teacher would be naked and satisfied in a second with the way you're staring at him right now.'

Buffy already felt anger and annoyance raving through her veins at the British accent she so well knew.

'_Spike_.' She hissed under breath giving him an angry glare. 'Are you genetically programmed to annoy me or is just one of your many talents?'

'Well I believe it just comes naturally and adds something to my charm. Don't you think?'

'Oh yes and let's not forget to your extreme modesty.'

Spike gave her signature grin. God she hated that cocky annoying sexy grin! Sexy? No not sexy! Never sexy! Just plain annoying and so arrogant!

Spike approached her, his piercing blue eyes sparkling with mischief, looking directly in hers. She could feel the anger spark through their bodies as he approached her. The air was filled with tension and she found herself filled with many urges that she couldn't quite identify. One of them was punching him, now that she was sure of.

'Spike now do you have something to add please say it and then get out of my way before I hurt you because right now I'm really fighting off the urge to punch you.'

'Now love that's not very nice. But you know.' He got closer. Too close to her liking. He leaned to her ear, his hot breath sending shills down her spine. 'If you have something for British guys we could always arrange something.'

Now that was it! She violently pushed him off her and controlled her urge to hit him in the process as she knew detention was not something she wanted to have, especially on a Monday morning.

'You are such a pig! God I hate you.'

'Well the feeling is mutual love. Well I'll let you get your rocks off by watching our History teacher.'

She wanted to throw something at him but at the last moment she found best not to destroy her History manual when it is was only the beginning of the first trimester.

The school bell echoed through the corridors and Buffy hurried to class, still with fire of anger sparkling in her eyes. She was greeted by a small red head waving at her. She took place next to her.

'God you look like you are about to hit something are you okay?' Willow asked raising one eyebrow to Buffy's angry attitude.

Buffy had met Willow in primary school and they had been inseparable ever since. Although Willow had always been the brainy type, Buffy was glad to have her as her friend as she had always been a life saver when it came to school work.

'Good morning girls!' a cheerful voice erupted in front of them. Too cheerful if you asked Buffy, for a Monday morning at least.

That enthusiasm belonged to Xander. He was quite tall with black hair which he never seemed to comb which went well with his cute boyish look. Xander was introduced to Buffy by Willow. They had known each other since kinder garden and had never kept a secret from one another. Although their closeness was often associated to a secret romance, they were more like brother and sister. Behind Xander, stood a small blond with short hair, with the same cheerful smile as Xander.

_God how could people be happy on a Monday morning?_ Buffy thought. Anya and Xander had recently started dating; therefore Anya now hung out in the group. Although Buffy first did not warm up to her due to her blunt honesty which was at times borderline inappropriate, after some time she took a certain liking in the girl and now considered her as a really good friend.

Xander and Anya were both intrigued by the daggering welcome they received from Buffy but before they could say anything Tara asked in a worried tone while taking a sit next to Willow:

'Buffy are you okay? You look like you want to murder someone. It's kind of scary actually when I think about it.'

'_Spike_.' Buffy hissed beneath her breath. She however tried to regain a composed attitude and exhaled loudly to calm the tension that had invaded her body since her encounter with the bleached blond boy.

'He just gets under my skin. I mean how is it possible for a single person to be this is annoying? I mean why did he come back? Couldn't he have stayed in England and annoy British people instead of us poor victims of English colonization?'

Buffy had known Spike from primary and he had always been the most annoying person she had ever met. Pulling her pig tails did not even cover it! However to Buffy's joy he had gone back to England in the middle of freshman year. Buffy had really thought she would never see the boy again after that but his father got transferred back to California for senior year. It had been almost two months she had him back into her life but apart from the hair, the fact that he got a lot taller and muscular, their relationship remained the same. She hated him, he hated her - god how she hated him!

'It is true that they seem to be a lot of anger and sexual tension between you two. You know a good way to resolve sexual tension is to actually…' Anya was cut off by Buffy giving her a disgusted face.

'Ew Anya please don't finish that sentence. And no, there's no sexual tension whatsoever between Spike and me. Some feeling of hatred and a slight aversion towards murder yes, sexual tension, NO. And that's a big no.'

'Well you know I think you should still ponder upon it. I mean Spike naked must be a pleasant sight.'

'And ladies and gentleman that's my girlfriend for you. Giving us lovely mental pictures of naked people.' Xander exclaimed rolling his eyes.

'Speak of the devil and he doth appear…' Willow whispered to her friend as she glanced at the door.

Spike was indeed entering the class while having a discussion with his friend Angel. Angel was quite the opposite of Spike physically, he was more medium build and had dark colored hair. He was what you could call the typical quarterback, presently dating the head cheerleader who went by the name of Cordelia. They both also hung out with the gang, and since Spike was Angel's best friend he had recently joined the group, to Buffy's great dismay.

They both greeted the group, while Buffy tried her best to ignore Spike's greeting and instead found page 122 of her History book captivating. Spike noticed her attempt to ignore him and grinned to how easy it was to get under her skin.

They sat behind Buffy and Willow and were soon joined by Cordelia who pulled Angel into a good two minutes making out session which was interrupted by the teacher's appearance.

At the sight of Mr. Wesley all the girls sighed in amazement. Although Wesley was his first name, he insisted to go be called that way, judging his last name was too long and too 'posh' as he put it.

'Good morning everyone, he began with a thick British, today we are going to study colonization throughout the eighteenth, the nineteenth and the beginning of the twentieth century, more particularly we are going to talk about the two colonial empire at that time. Now does anybody know who they were?'

Willow instantly raised her hand, getting a few rolling eyes from students in the class.

'Ah Willow would you please name one of them please.'

'I believe there was France, possessing in 1914 33,5 million km^2 of land.'

'Very good Willow. Always with the history fun facts.' Willow blushed at the compliment mumbling a 'thank you'.

'Ah Miss Summers, next to our Willoclopedia, could you give me the name of the second and perhaps most important colonial empire.'

Before answering she turned around, giving her best death glare at the blond boy behind her before answering in a borderline aggressive tone.

'The British I believe.'

Noticing her glare towards Spike, the professor couldn't help but chuckle. 'Well Miss Summers that is exact, but you know, albeit America was a British colony, it is no need to lay a death wish on British students.'

Buffy instantly blushed at his comment. However before she could respond, Spike erupted behind her.

'Oh no sir believe me, I think Buffy is quite smitten with us British lads.'

If that was possible, Buffy's face became even redder.

'Oh is that so Miss Summers. Well I'm glad to hear that you do not hold a colonial grudge against us.'

Buffy sank in her chair as he cheerfully continued his class. She was controlling every muscle in her body to not turn around and hit the British boy behind her.

As time went on however she started to forgot her prior humiliation until a hot breath on her neck ignited a fire of anger within her once again.

'You know, you keep staring and drooling all over him but I bet you wouldn't dare to actually talk to him in person out of class.'

She wanted to respond badly but instead she went for the silent treatment. However that did not stop him. She could feel him grinning wittingly behind her.

'You know you should thank me, I just helped you.'

She couldn't hold her silence any longer.

'Oh and how did you help me exactly? You practically said that I had a crush on him!' she hissed.

'Firstly I was more subtle then that and secondly it was the first step to your heartfelt declaration of your love for him.'

'Oh yes because I really want to declare my love for my own teacher. And plus I am not smitten, I just thinks he is pleasant to look out.'

'Yeah sure, tell that to your lovely red cheeks love. Anyways you couldn't pull it out anyways because you can't talk to him without turning into a tomato which in the process forgets every word in the English language but 'guh'.'

'Oh please! I so do not. I so could talk to him if I wanted. Even flatter or compliment him if I wanted. Stop being so cocky!'

'Okay pet. Then…' he approached his lips closer to her, breathing down her neck, which made her quite uncomfortable. 'I dare you as soon as the bell rings to go up to him and give him a compliment without blushing and uttering more than one syllable.'

'I will not play games in the middle of History class, and most importantly I will NOT play games with you in the middle of History class.'

'Afraid to lose Summers?' He asked in a husky challenging voice. God he was so infuriating! Now how could she say no after that without him teasing her for the rest of the year for being a coward?

'No I'm just not sure I have enough tissue for you when I win.'

'Bring it on love.' He teased. At his words, the bell echoed through the classroom.

'Thank you my lovely students. I will see you all next week.' He gave them his signature smile which almost made Willow fall off her chair as she was packing up her books. Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shyly approached the teacher who, when he noticed her presence, seemed intrigued.

'Is there something wrong Miss Summers?'

'I….I.._' Control yourself woman! He's only one man,_ she thought. She regained composure and uttered the next words with not a hint of her usual timidity and embarrassment. 'I just want to apologize for earlier if I seemed to have offended the great Nation that is England. I mean I really do have great respect for British people.'

Mr. Wesley seemed surprise by her sudden apology.

'What I mean is obviously the United Kingdom has genuine great people, if not you wouldn't be here and plus your accent is pretty cool.'

She couldn't believe what she had just said. To a professor. HER History professor - who was totally gorgeous. However something quite surprising happened as he cleared his throat and blushed slightly at her words.

_Am I dreaming or did I just make Mr. Wesley blush? _Buffy thought to herself.

'Well thank you Buffy… I'm glad you like our accents.'

'You're welcome sir. See you next week.' To that she quickly turned around walking towards the door where Spike was leaning on, still flabbergasted by the scene he had just witnessed.

Buffy could have just taken a picture of his face as she approached him giving him her best 'haha I won' grin. She closed the distant between them in the same way he had done earlier, leaning against his ear.

'If you want some tissue, you might want to run to the bathroom because I don't think I have any on me.'

She gave him a last smile and turned around but was stopped by a strong hand gripping her arm. He interposed himself behind her, his body almost pressing against her back. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable to their closeness.

'The game is just getting started love. Don't get too fond of winning because at the end you will be the one to lose. I am the colonial here, never ever forget that.'

To that he let her go and disappeared in the corridor. Buffy stood there for a minute, taking in what just happened. That is when it hit het: she had just started a game with Spike. However games among enemies never end very well do they?


	2. The game of alcohol

**Hello everyone :D**

**Thank for all the responses to the story. I am very happy that you read it.**

**Anyways I got quite inspired with this story. So here is the second chapter. Hope you like it! Reviews are always very much appreciated! ENJOY**

**Chapter 2 – The game of alcohol **

Buffy sat down at one of the tables situated near the field under the shadow of the trees. At the table, Anya, Xander, Tara and Willow were already having a discussion. Well it was more a gossip debriefing if you asked Buffy.

'Hey guys. What are you guys gossiping about?'

'We'd rather use the term 'thorough analyze' than 'gossip'.' Xander said making brackets with his fingers.

'We are talking about Mr. Wesley's new girlfriend.'

At that name, Buffy blushed. Even though her moment of sudden flattery had happened five days ago, she still couldn't believe she had actually gotten involved in such a reckless and childish dare. With Spike, for all very least of all.

'Are you talking about the new science teacher? Mrs. Winifred Burkle is it?'

'Yes. I mean it is quite obvious they are both smitten. Do you see how she looks at him? Always giggling and biting her bottom lip.' Xander said rolling his eyes. He would never admit it but in his voice there was a hint of jealousy towards the attention all the girls gave to the History teacher.

'Reality check Xander! Every single girl in this school bits her bottom lip and sighs when she sees Mr. Wesley.' Buffy said in an obvious tone.

'Yeah Summers, you should know.' A voice erupted behind her.

Spike took a sit opposite her at the table, followed by Angel and Cordelia, with Cordelia witting on Angel's lap.

Buffy shot him a glare. She already felt anger invading her body. Why did he always have to do that? I mean could he actually have a conversation without making any witty comments or despicable innuendos?

'Well if my memory is correct, I do think you shouldn't bet on that with me.' She gave him a victorious smile while he chuckled to her comment. However before he could retort, Cordelia's voice erupted next to him.

'Okay so who's up for some Friday night fun tonight? Bronze? Let's say 8:30? Anyone?' she asked joyfully tapping in her hands like an excited toddler.

'Wouldn't miss it since the hottest girl is going to be there.' Angel winked at her while Cordelia giggled, giving him a quick kiss.

'I don't know we do have an English assignment due Monday and I really wanted to get a head start.'

Cordelia rolled her eyes to Willow's comment. 'Oh please don't be such a geek! Have fun for a change! You'll have the whole week end to be locked up in your room and work on that assignment. Tonight it's fun time, not 'more work' time.'

Willow still seemed hesitant. 'Come on Willow I really want you to be there. We'll have fun and if you want you can come home not too late so you'll wake up early on Saturday to work.' Tara said trying to convince her.

'Xander and I will go. I always find it invigorating to see people dancing so close to each other. It is always quite a turn on.' Xander sighed at his girlfriend.

'Anya, remember when we talked about social etiquette? Now in certain social situations it is okay to say some things but it is not appropriate to say some other things.' Anya gave him a playful tap on the shoulder. Even though he'll never say it out loud, Anya's blunt honesty always entertained him.

Cordelia looked at Buffy.

'Yes I'll definitely go. I really need a night out after this week. Plus I heard there's a college football team in town right now because they are playing against UC Sunnydale this week end. Say college boys and drinks? I am so there.'

Cordelia once again clapped her hands giggling at the news.

'How about you man?' Angel asked Spike.

'Oh count me in. I wouldn't miss goldilocks here going all tomato on college boys.' He replied grinning at Buffy. She found the best way to respond was to kick him under the table. Unfortunately he saw it coming and instead she hit Cordelia who jumped in pain.

'Ah Buffy watch your aim! I'm an innocent here! Please you two if you want to fight, go do that where nobody else can get hurt.'

Buffy mumbled an apology still glaring angrily at the blond boy who reciprocated with a glare of the same intensity.

'You know one day you two should really resolve your issues whatever they are.' Cordelia added.

'Yes I think you should either wrestle it out or sleeping together would definitely give you some closure.' Anya uttered convincingly.

'I could never ever sleep with such a heartless, arrogant, annoying, cocky, pompous ass!' Buffy retorted.

'Want to add some more adjectives to that little mix pet?' Spike half-laughed.

'Oh don't tempt me. There are so many adjectives I could think about to describe you.'

'Well ditto love. Anyways no one would ever consider sleeping with such a princess know it all.'

'Oh I think you are confusing being arrogant and actually having a brain. Not because your idea of a relationship is sleeping with a different girl every week who calls herself after some sugary goods, that does not mean that every girl should be brainless and at your feet. You think you're so smart; with your piercing blue eyes and your sexy smirk, you think that no one can resist you. Well it's time to come back to reality and see that you are in fact just an arrogant pain in the ass.'

'Did you just call me sexy?' Spike asked cocking his head, giving her a playful smirk.

Buffy was completely taken aback by his comment. From all that she said the only word he judged relevant was 'sexy'! God he was even more pompous then she thought.

'I … I…! Dear god you are so full of yourself! You know what? I have an idea, why don't you hold your breath and count to a million?' To that she sat up on went away to what she admit was a very lame come back but was the only one she could think of at that moment, with her mind so full of hatred.

'Did she just say 'hold your breath'?' Spike asked with an amused look on his face. Willow just slapped the back of his head.

'Ah! What was that for?'

Willow simply rolled her eyes and both Tara and she gave a 'see you later' to the rest of the group.

'You know I think one day one of them is going to murder the other one.' Xander sighed.

[…]

Buffy in one swift motion threw the outfit she had just picked from her closet on the growing pile of clothes that was now laying on her covers. _Not a dress_ she thought. _Or maybe a dress_ as she scrutinized the blue strapless one she just grabbed from her closet. _No, not a dress, it's too formal._

_Pants? _She shrugged at the idea. Too casual she thought. Skirt? That is a good option she thought picking her favorite denim jean skirt from her closet. _Now for the top. Simple one could work she thought. Blue?_ She raised one eyebrow to the combination. _No black is better_. _Plus it will go with my new leather boots. _

Finally satisfied with her choice of outfit she admired herself in her mirror. Sexy but classy. She nodded in agreement with herself.

'Are you planning to go away or is it like a game? Kinda like a throw everything in my closet onto my bed thing?' Dawn's voice erupted as Buffy's little sister was leaning against the door of her room which had been left ajar.

Buffy ignored her sarcasm and focused on applying some eyeliner. She finished her makeup with some red gloss.

'How do I look? Does is say: hello college boys I am fun and available but don't get any ideas I am still hard to get?'

'Hmmm I think if you want an outfit to say that you would actually have to have a placard or something with that sentence written on it.' Dawn retorted wittingly.

Buffy rolled her eyes. 'No but seriously do I look okay?'

'Yes Buffy you look even more than okay. You look beautiful. Are you going to the Bronze?'

'Yes. Me and the gang decided to have a night out.'

'The gang uh? Will Spike be there?' Dawn asked, fake innocence in her voice.

Buffy froze to her sister's question. Just the name… _Spike_... made her want to hit something.

'Unfortunately, yes.'

'Can I come?' Dawn tried out enthusiastically.

'Nice try but no. And I really don't understand your admiration for Spike. He's only the biggest pain in the ass I know.'

'Perhaps… but an extremely HOT pain in the ass.' She wiggled her eyebrows while Buffy shot her a disgusted look.

'Oh please Buffy you can hate him all you want, curse his name a million times a day, but you can't deny the boy is fine.'

'Okay first of all, don't talk like that, its creepy as my little sister. Secondly shouldn't you be elsewhere by now?'

'Oh please Buffy I am your sister but I am not a child. I am fourteen after all. And deny it all you want but practically all the female population in Sunnydale High will say the same thing: Spike is really hot.'

Before Buffy could retort, the sound of the front door bell echoed through the house. _Saved by the bell_, Buffy thought.

'That's probably Willow. See you later, you and your weird taste in boys.'

To that, Buffy ran down the stairs.

'You know constant denial is one of the first symptoms of dementia!' Dawn yelled at her as she saw her sister disappear through the front door. Buffy was greeted outside by Willow.

'Hey you! Wow Buffy you look really gorgeous!'

'Well I must say Willow, you are quite the knock out yourself.' Buffy responded in the same tone as she examined her friend's outfit. She was wearing a pair of skin-tight jeans, completed with a low cut red top and some pair of leather boots.

'What was the thing Dawn was saying about denial?' Buffy rolled her eyes.

'That's just my little sister being completely blissfully ignorant about life.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well for her, she doesn't see Spike as what he really is which is the biggest arrogant pain in the ass on the planet. No, according to her he is the number one hottie of Sunnydale High.'

Willow didn't respond to her friend's comment but only looked down to her feet, slightly blushing.

'Hum… yeah sure.'

Buffy looked at her friend slightly taken aback.

'Somehow that didn't sound very convincing. I was looking more for a like 'YES Buffy you are so very right'. What was that?'

'Well… ' Buffy widened her eyes.

'Do you mean you're agreeing with Dawn?'

'Well not that I don't agree with the fact that Spike can be really annoying at times but I mean I couldn't say he's not attractive… even more than just attractive.' Willow half-mumbled being quite scared of her friend's reaction, knowing her feeling of hatred for the bleached blond.

'I'm sorry but I do NOT consider being pompous and self-centered attractive in a guy.'

'I think you are being too judgmental, Buffy. I mean if we just look at the physical factors, don't tell me honestly you don't feel at least a little attraction towards Spike. If you didn't know him like you do now but if he was just some random guy you saw at a bar, don't tell me you wouldn't give him an intriguing glance. With those piercing sparkling blue eyes, and that sexy grin … oh and his hard and muscled chest with…'

'Okay Willow I get your point. Perhaps, and I can't believe I am saying this, Spike does have some physical attributes which are pleasant to the eyes BUT he's just too cocky for me to feel anything but hatred for him.'

'Well I'm glad I convinced you.' Willow gave her a big smile.

'Yeah you did more than convince me… now I'm pretty convinced you wouldn't mind a little rough and tumble with the boy.. which makes me a bit sick by the way.'

Willow only laughed, but it was more an embarrass laugh than anything else.

A few minutes later they had reached the Bronze. As they entered, they saw Anya and Xander sitting with Cordelia and Angel at one of the back tables. Xander waved at them.

'Hey guys! You're here! Let's get this party started!'

'Oh this party has started already all right.' Buffy retorted.

'What do you mean?'

'Well in the last hour I learned that both my little sister and my best friend were practically head over heels with Spike, the person I hate the most on this planet.. even in the whole solar system.'

'So Red and little bit have a thing for me?' Spike asked wittingly as he appeared from behind Buffy. Willow became as red as her shirt as he shot her his most playful grin.

'Oh please Spike don't flatter yourself. Anyways they are not your type, because as I recall brainless girls were more what you were aiming more. Kinda like finding someone with the same neurological capacities as your own.'

'And so says the girls who told me, and I quote, 'to hold my breath and count to a million'. Tell me pet, with those brilliant come backs, don't you fall into the category of girls you just described there?'

Before Buffy could retort, Xander tried to avoid the banter falling into a murder opportunity.

'Okay well so who wants to dance? Buffy I know you were excited about college boys well turns out you were right, we saw a whole bunch of them going in the Bronze earlier on.' He wiggled his eyebrows trying to break the tension between the two blonds who were still staring at each other defiantly. Buffy broke the stare.

'You are right Xander. I came here to have fun and fun is what I will have!' To that, she drank a shot of tequila and jumped of her chair grabbing Anya's hand.

'Let's party!'

[…]

After two hours, everyone was pretty much way past the tipsy stage. Buffy had danced with every college guy she had found, giving them playful winks and had won herself a few phone numbers with that. As soon as the song ended she joined her friends at the table, laughing and still jumping to the beat of the music.

'That was so much fun!'

'I know right!' Xander said in the same tone.

'I know! We should play a game!'

'Yeah let's play a game!' Cordelia yelled taking one more shot of tequila.

'Oh let's do truth or dare.' Cordelia jumped hysterically at the idea, clapping in her hands.

'Okay okay then I want to start.' Cordelia continued. She looked at her friends one by one and finally pointed one finger at Willow.

'Willow… good good Willow. Truth or dare?'

'hum…. Truth I guess.'

'Nooo truth is kinda boring! Pick dare!' Cordelia pouted. Willow rolled her eyes. 'Fine dare.'

'Okay you have to … uh ..' she looked around the room. She finally found a cute college guy.

'Go kiss that guy!'

'Whhhaaat? I don't know him! I can't just go kiss him.'

'Oh come on it's a darrrre you have to do it.' Cordelia said.

'Yeah Willow, you have to do it.' Buffy added.

'Oh look at miss perfect Goldilocks talking.'

Buffy turned to face him. 'Oh please, I could kiss anyone in this room if I wanted.'

'No you wouldn't.' Anya said between two sips of her drink, playing with her straw.

'See even Anya agrees with me pet.'

Buffy turned towards Anya, raising one eyebrow to her sudden outburst.

'Oh Buffy don't get me wrong, I think you would be perfectly capable of kissing any of those college boys, you have been flirted with them all night for god's sake. NO what I meant is you wouldn't kiss everyone in this room as you wouldn't dare to kiss anyone you knew, like I'm not sure you would be super happy to go all gay kiss with Cordelia… and don't get me started on how you could like never kiss Spike for instance.'

To that Buffy pondered a few seconds to Anya's words. She then suddenly turned around a grabbed Spike's shirt. She violently pushed him against the bar counter and she crushed her lips to his.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or something else, albeit she was sure her state of intoxication did play a major part in it, but a powerful feeling ignited within her. It was mix of passion and pure lust. Spike was first taken aback but then deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for domination. Buffy moaned against his lips pulling him closer.

He turned them around and pushed her against the counter as he ran one hand down her spine. She shivered to his touch. Finally they broke apart, in the need for air. They were both panting.

The group was looking at them in awe. 'Well I think Buffy proved her point.' Xander finally broke the silence.

Buffy slowly looked up to Spike, seeing the same feeling of confusion in his eyes. She had never felt such a feeling of lust and desire before… oh god her mind was now going in dark places thinking of wonderful if he would have continued to trace his hand down…. _No Buffy!_ _This is Spike we are talking about_, an inner voice screamed to her.

She was so grateful when Cordelia suddenly jumped to the sound of a new music playing.

'Oh my god! I love this song! Come on let's go dance!' Cordelia grabbed Buffy and Willow's hand, forcing them to the dance floor.

However as Buffy was moving to the music, she couldn't make the feeling of lust that had invaded her body go away. She found herself picturing the kiss over and over again, the memory of his burning touch sending shivers down her spine. _Oh god, I think I really need another drink!_


	3. The game in the changing room

**Hello everyone. I know it's been a long time but school is keeping me too busy to actually write anything. But I got a bit of free time now and got inspired as I was waiting in the doctor's waiting room. I know only a few people must still read Buffy fanfics but hey I love writing about Spike and Buffy so not going to stop me .**

**READ, ENJOY and Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Chapter 3 – The game in the changing room**

Two weeks had passed since what now was known to Buffy as the 'incident due to impaired judgment in a semi-rational state'. Since she had found herself in a lip lock with Spike she had tried to avoid him as much as she could. On the other hand, although he was feeling embarrassed by what had happened he still enjoyed seeing her shame. He teased her about it every chance he got, usually through innuendos.

It was getting hard for Buffy to actually ignore him especially his teasing which usually made her want to yell at him. She wondered how long she could hold without getting publicly mad at him.

She pondered over that thought as she walked to biology. She sat at her usual seat next to the window. She was engrossed in her thoughts she did not even notice the smirking blond taking purposely the seat next to her. When she finally realized what had happened it was too late as Mr. Giles had already entered the room and was writing on the board the task of the day.

'Spike change seat now', she hissed to the boy who only smiled at her mischievously.

'What no silence treatment today? I can't say I'm not disappointed. Where's your perseverance love?'

'Spike I'm not going to say it again, move now!'

'Is there a problem here?', Mr. Giles asked the two blonds who were defiantly staring at each other.

Before Buffy could answer Spike quickly retorted: 'Everything is fine sir. Buffy was just asking me something about biology.'

'Oh okay I'll pretend that was true but please try to not disrupt the Class with your own private conversation. Now everybody today you are going to pair up with the person next to you for a special project. Each group is going to be assigned a topic. I'm going to give you one paper with the topic and some books as well as some websites to make your life easier. There's only one paper per group do not lose the paper as it will make research easier.'

Spike turned to Buffy: 'So I guess we are partners love.'

She shot him an angry glare. She could think of so many things to say to him right now but she decided to not initiate the third world war in biology class. Instead she just mumbled some curses under her breath and rolled her eyes when the teacher handed them the paper. She was even more frustrated when she read off their topic: 'Evolution of a fetus during pregnancy'.

_Great, just g_reat she thought. _The only time I am oblige to partner up with the biggest ass in the universe for a project, it has to be about procreation. _

She gave the paper to Spike who merely smirked at the topic and wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her. 'Well, well I am sure you are familiar with procreation pet.'

She scoffed. 'No I am pretty sure YOU are.'

'Is that jealousy in your voice love? Because if it is, you know all you need to do is ask. Although asking didn't stop you the other night at the Bronze.'

She realized he was standing very close to her, too close. Their proximity made her suddenly uncomfortable. The scent of his cologne was almost intoxicating. And god his stare… '_Come back to your senses_' an inner voice screamed at her. Luckily for her the bell echoed through the room right at the same moment. She quickly gathered her things and without another glance at the blond boy, she literally ran out of the class.

She entered the bathroom and dropped her bag on the floor. She splashed some water on her face, breathing heavily. _What just happened?_ She asked herself very confused. Somehow in the last thirty seconds she could think of only one thing. That one thing she had tried to forget.

_No, no, no you can't be attracted to him!_ She said to herself. _Out of all people in this school, why him?_ She hated him. No it was more than hate: she had dreams of killing him for god sake! Why in the world then, her body was going all irrational on her and reacting that way? This time he did not even touch her he just looked at her with that intense yet sexy stare. What sexy? No not sexy! Very very annoying, cocky, pompous stare.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She inhaled a deep breath and fixed her hair in the process. She grabbed her bag and got out of the bathroom.

'Buffy! I thought the bell would never ring. Thank god it is the end for this week. I can't wait to just get home.' Said Xander as he caught up with her in the hallway.

'Ah not for me unfortunately I have karate practice now, so not leaving the school until like 6:45.'

'How you enjoy martial art, that will always surpass me. Well I will see you Monday then.' He gave her a quick hug and soon disappeared from her sight. She sighed. Yes right now she definitely needed to hit something.

However as she walked to the girl's changing room, she bumped into Angel and Spike.

'Hey Buffy, also going to change? Karate practice right?'

'Yes and I'm guessing for both of you it is football practice.'

'Yes we have a big game coming up.' Angel responded. 'Need all the practice we can get.' Buffy nodded mastering all her strength to only focus on Angel and trying her best not to give even the slightest glance to the blond boy standing next to him.

She gave Angel a smile and turned around. However Spike saw right though her avoidance and shout out to her.

'You know ignorance is known for hiding inner desires.'

'Go get hit by a ball Spike.' She retorted angrily.

Spike only smirked at her as she disappeared through the changing room's door.

'Anger is just our version of foreplay.' Spike said to Angel who merely rolled his eyes.

[…]

Buffy loved the feel of the hot water on her skin after a good work out. She quickly dried her hair and walked to her locker in the changing room. She had been on fire today and had beaten all her opponents. She threw in some clothes, her skin not yet dried. '_Whatever _she thought _no one is still at school therefore no one will notice that her sweater was a bit see through._'

When she tried grabbing her bag it slipped out of her hand and it fell. 'Great just great' she muttered. However when she cleaned up her things on the floor she realized that she did not have the biology assignment paper. Spike must have taken it. However she knew if they had any chance of getting that assignment done she had to be the one to do it. Spike was certainly not the one for the task. She checked her watch. 6:55. The football team could still be here. Plus she imperatively needed that paper as the next day was Saturday and they had to hand in the work on the next Monday.

She was the only one left in the changing room. She quickly stepped out of there, still half wet but not caring at the moment.

She came face to face with Angel who was also coming out of the changing rooms.

'Angel, I am so happy I bumped into you. I need to talk to Spike you know where he is?'

Angel looked confused. 'You need to talk to Spike? As in you need to talk to Spike off your own account?'

'It is nothing like that. We have this biology assignment to do and he took the paper.'

'Wait what? You guys are doing an assignment together?'

Buffy sighed borderline frustrated. 'It is a long story. Just tell me where he is Angel. I will explain later.'

'Well you are lucky he is the last one in the changing room because he was on 'cleaning up all the balls' duty today. I am sure he will come out soon.'

She nodded as he waved at her and headed away. She waited a few minutes in front of the boy's changing room. After one minute she was fidgeting. '_How come it takes so long for a boy to get changed? Oh hell with it I need to go home._' She thought as she pushed the door open and stepped inside the unfamiliar changing room.

The scent of men's sweat was atrocious but she still continued to step forward, her mind too worried about finding the annoying blond boy.

'Spike?' She tried in a slightly frustrated voice. Suddenly he appeared in her eye sight. He was only wearing a towel wrapped around his thighs. His hair was wet and messy and drops of water glistened on his muscular chest.

Her mouth suddenly went dry at the sight of him half naked in front of her. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he approached her.

'Well, well, well if it isn't Goldilocks. You know this is the boy's changing room? Got lost did we?'

'Cut it Spike. I came here because I need the assignment sheet Mr. Giles gave us because let's face it if we want to have this project done, I will have to take care of it.'

'And here I thought you just wanted to catch a glimpse of me naked.' As he said those words he dangerously got closer to her staring defiantly in her eyes.

'Spike. The paper. Now.' She hissed angrily.

'You are going to have ask more nicely.' He responded in the same tone with now only a few centimeters separating them.

Her breathing rhythm increased and she suddenly felt very hot, although her clothes were still a bit wet. Their banter was soon broken by the sound of keys clicking. Buffy realized what just happened, she run at the changing room's door, only finding it locked. She glanced at her watch. It was past seven o'clock and it completely slipped her mind the school closed at seven sharp and that meant closing all doors.

She passed a hand in her hair. The situation seemed completely surreal to her. It was like her worse nightmare did not even compare to it. She was stuck, after school hours, in school, in a smelly changing room, with no one else than her worse enemy.

She tried opening the door again crying out for help but after a minute of her desperate begging, it seemed quite hopeless. She came back to face a very amused Spike.

'Well if that isn't… an ironic situation.'

Buffy could not hold her anger anymore. The situation she was in just erased all her self-control.

'From all the adjectives in the English language, you choose to describe this situation as ironic? That would be one of the last thing I would have said to describe it. Annoying, surreal, atrocious, unbelievable yes. But ironic, no!'

'Hey hey hey! What are you yelling at me for! You are the one who is responsible for this situation.' He retorted approaching her with the same infuriated look in his eyes.

'What? How is this my fault!'

'Well you are the one who came here and stalled me about some stupid biology assignment! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be stuck here!'

That was just it! How dare could he say it was her fault? She couldn't contain the rage that had ignited inside her and as it came out, she pushed him violently against some lockers. She stood in front of him shooting him the most infuriated glare someone could give.

'First of all, I am not the one who takes five hours to take a freaking shower and second of all I would not have had to come in here if you had just given me the damn paper. So please if anyone is to take the blame here it is you. And only you.'

To that she turned around. However he was quicker and he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. She gasped as she now found herself crushed between the locker and Spike's strong body. He put a hand on the locker so she couldn't escape, just next to her head. He stared at her, rage flashing through his eyes.

'Oh no Goldilocks you can't just say that and turn away!'

'Oh please Spike you want me to apologize?'

'Yes I would like that very much indeed.'

'Oh please I only apologize to people, like my friends. And reality check Spike: we are not friends. Friends have to like each other! And I could never ever like you.'

She could feel his breath on her skin. It came to her mind that his attire constituted of a mere owel. However at the present moment her rational mind did not seem to work.

'Well I could never like you either love.'

'Do not call me love! She hissed. In fact I hate you. I never hated anyone more in my entire life! Every nerve ending in my body is electrified by hatred!'

'Well there is a fiery pit of hate burning inside me just waiting to come out!'

'So it is settled then?'

'It is.' He retorted still staring at her. They stayed like this for a few seconds and what happened next came beyond her mind's control. One second he was staring at her angrily, the next his lips were crushed on hers. It was completely irrational but she responded with great fiery.

His body was crushing her against the locker. Her hands came down to his chest, every touch burning and more urging. She moaned as his mouth traced kisses down her neck and his hands brushed her skin so sensually.

She gripped his hair as she felt lust invading slowly her body, associated with deep pleasure. It was completely irrational how annoyed he could make her but at the same time how he could satisfy her so and ignite within her such pleasure and burning desires.

He gently caressed her now exposed skin as he lifted her the back of her tee-shirt, initiating shivers down her spine. Their wet skins made this only more desirable.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a lock being opened followed by a man's voice. 'Hello is anyone in here? I heard voices.'

Her rational mind instantly came back and she suddenly realized what she was doing or more like who she was doing. And out of all places on school grounds! She straightened her clothes and tried looking decent as she responded.

'Yes here. Thank god you are here we thought we would be stuck here for the entire week-end.' She said as the janitor who had opened the door appeared from behind the lockers. He looked intrigued because of Spike's current attire but did not make any comments about it.

'Lucky I am here then. You too shouldn't stay so late in the changing rooms. And young lady you do know this is the boy's changing room?'

'I know… I.. I just came in here to ask Spike about an assignment.' she mumbled blushing.

'And she also enjoys seeing boys changing. It's a thing don't ask.' Spike added wittingly.

At those words Buffy shot him an angry glare and just could not understand how she started responding to whatever he had initiated earlier on. She quickly headed out of the changing room and did not stop walking until she was far away from the school. She stopped and leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. She could still feel Spike's burning touch on her skin. Somehow she felt unsatisfied and her body craved more of their embrace.

As she tried to calm herself down it suddenly dawned on her: Spike hadn't given her what she originally came for. And that meant she would have to see him again this week-end…


End file.
